A wide variety of structures for disposable absorbent products are known in the art. These commercial absorbent products typically collect bodily fluids and include bandages, adult incontinence products, diapers and catamenial products. These disposable absorbent products include a liquid impervious backsheet or outer layer, an absorbent core layer and a liquid permeable topsheet or inner layer.
The absorbent core layer may comprise different types of material to absorb and store the solid, semi-solid and fluid masses. Customers have come to expect quality products in terms of retention of fluid. Leakage from any disposable product is regarded as totally unacceptable. Improving the performance of disposable products is continually pursued by the industry, both in terms of materials and structures of the disposable products.
The absorbent core layer comprises a predetermined amount of an absorbent material. Use of the absorbent materials reduces the overall thickness or bulk of the disposable product, yet provides the disposable product with an increase in absorbency. However, one concern with using the absorbent materials is that once the materials have absorbed a great amount of fluid, the absorbent material forms a somewhat impermeable mass which prevents the ready flow of liquids from one area of the disposable product to another. Therefore, while deposition of the fluid or semi-solid materials occurs generally in one area of the disposable product, there is not always full use of the remaining potential absorbency of the product in the areas which do not directly receive the liquid material.
Further, in certain cases, when an absorbent core comprises a highly absorbent material containing a hydrocolloid material, the hydrocolloid material becomes slippery and is unstable when swollen or wetted. The high absorbency material thus can migrate within the disposable product when wet. This causes the product to become unstable and to have areas of good absorbency and areas which do not efficiently absorb fluid materials. Further, this swelling or bunching of absorbent material may cause the disposable product to allow direct contact of the user's skin with the absorbent material. In certain instances, the absorbent material may be somewhat irritating to the skin and it is therefore desired to prevent contact of the absorbent materials with the skin.
Notwithstanding the existence of many types of disposable products, there is still a need for absorbent articles which permit more efficient use of the absorbent materials. Disposable articles which allow more efficient use of the absorbent material allow for the production of disposable products which require less absorbent material therein. These articles are less bulky, fit better and provide greater ease of wearing to the consumer. Other benefits include cost effectiveness and less recycling concerns with products having less absorbent material.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide disposable absorbent articles having improved fluid absorption and retention. It is a further object to provide articles which have an improved capability to remove fluid from the skin of the wearer.
It is still a further object to provide disposable absorbent products which more effectively utilize the characteristics of the absorbent materials which constitute part of the disposable product.
These advantages are obtained herein, as will be seen from the following disclosure.